


Potions Project

by RepairBoy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hufflepuff Will, M/M, Slytherin Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepairBoy/pseuds/RepairBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where both Nico and Will are oblivious and awkward pining ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Fuck." Nico exclaimed, Hazel was shaking him awake, at a time Nico considered way too early to be awake. "Five more minutes" he grumbled turning away from Hazel and crashing his head into the pillow.

"Seriously, Nico, you're a prefect now you need to get up" Hazel said, Nico knew she was right and he had to make a good impression on his first day of being the Slytherin sixth year prefect but sleep was so good. Finally after a match of Hazel tugging at his sheets and Nico pulling them back he finally conceded, and climbed out of bed putting his dressing gown on. Nico headed towards his bathroom to have a shower but Hazel was not having any of it. "Nico, come down I made you breakfast." With Nico having no other choice but to follow her; he followed her.

Nico's dad and step-mother were there eating breakfast, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper. Just your typical pure-blood family, all stoic and acting like they are superior to everyone else. Nico resented this, why did having magic lineage make you better than those born from muggle families. Yet regardless of this, Hades di Angelo had been a good father to Nico; he had supported Nico when Bianca died the year before going to Hogwarts, when Nico came out in his fourth year, when Nico got his first piercing but was scared and through every struggle Nico had had, Hades di Angelo was there for him.

"Morning, son" Hades said in a gruff voice. One could see the resemblance between Nico and Hades, they had the same jet black hair, long on Hades but cut short into an undercut on Nico, dark eyes, high cheekbones and pale faces. Nico nodded in response, too tired to hold an actual conversation at the moment. He just sat down and drank deeply from the mug of coffee Hazel set before him. "You're first day as a prefect right?" Hades asked, Nico nodded and started to munch on the maple syrup covered waffles Hazel had made, "I hope you know I'm proud of you Nico, I know you think that you will always be in the shadow of Bianca, but that is not true."

Nico looked up and met his father's eyes, the words were sincere "Thanks dad" he mumbled out and gave a small smile to let him know how he felt, but then Hazel was dragging him away so he could get ready for the trip at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

He decided to dress in muggle clothes, he did it as a fight against the life of being pure blood, it wasn’t to do with his father but the age old view that he should be better than muggles, so he defied the norms to show his resentment. At the ripe old age of 16 going on 17 he could not have looked more like as a boy called him in fourth year ‘an emo shitlord’; the black ripped skinny jeans, black shirts, undercut with piercings on show. Yet there was one thing that took away from his ‘I’m scary and will fight you’ look, the adventure time t-shirt that he was sporting. Nico took one last look round his room that he would not see till Christmas, heaved up his trunk and head down to the fireplace.

~~~

Arriving at the platform, Nico just wanted to find a carriage and sit down alone to bury his nose in a book, the current read being Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy, call him a realist if you want. Yet, his new role as a prefect forced him to head to the front of the train where the new sixth year prefects would take over the role of patrolling and taking away points, why Dumbledore chose Nico will always be a wonder to him.

Not knowing who the other prefects were, except that Hazel said her friends got some roles, he approached the carriage expecting to see the odd friend of Hazel. What Nico was not expecting was the whole lot to be part of her friendship group. Trust Hazel to be friends with all the aspiring head boys and girls, with her group amounting to around twenty people it should have been a matter of probability, on the other hand Nico’s friendship extended to Thalia Grace also in Slytherin.

Looking around he put together who was who, Piper McLean and Grover Underwood were the Gryffindor prefects, Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace for Ravenclaw, Reyna Arellano as partner in Slytherin (that was to be expected), and Calypso and Will Solace as Hufflepuff prefects.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ were the first thoughts going through his head, Will Solace. Kind, smart and probably the most attractive boy ever, since Nico met him he always refused to fall for him yet it happened anyway, and the past year he had been harbouring a crush on the blond boy.

“Hey Nico”, everyone said in unison, as friends of Hazel they all knew him but never really knew him so retained the polite ‘I’m good friends with your sister but don’t know you’ attitude.

“Hello” was the humble reply Nico managed to get out, dreading everything that was about to happen.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has an idea of what Nico maybe feeling.

Professor Chiron, in an attempt to encourage inter-house unity, paired prefects from different houses together to patrol the train. Nico was paired with Jason Grace, which wasn't too bad because Nico's best, and only, friend Thalia was his sister so he knew Jason well from going round their house. Jason was okay, he was a bit stoic and your typical 'golden boy' but he had never had a problem with Nico.

"So," Jason started as they begun their patrol "had a good summer?"

"Yeah." Nico replied, he knew he could put more effort in as Jason was trying to get along with him but he didn't have the time, with his mind occupied with the image of Will who had grown over the summer and now looked better than anything.

Jason recognising that this was going to go nowhere allowed them to continue in silence as they walked down the corridors pretending not to notice first years throwing cauldron cakes at each other. It was going smoothly until they came accross the compartment holding the seventh year Slytherin, Luke Castellan, Jason could feel Nico tense up as he saw Luke stand up and walk towards Nico.

"Hey there Neeks," Luke hissed at Nico "had a good summer?"

"Please don't call me that." Nico huffed, then walked away as fast as possible leaving Jason rushing off after him. 

Jason knew the story, everyone did. Luke had constantly bullied Nico every since he came out in fourth year, it was never homophobic bullying but everyone could connect the dots. Jason just walked by Nico not saying anything, he didn't want to press on a subject that was clearly sensitive. Yet, Nico stopped and pulled Jason into an empty carriage. 

"Please don't tell Hazel that Luke spoke to me" Nico looked up at Jason with imploring eyes, "I told her that he stopped being like this, it worries her."

"Okay, I won't but please know that I don't care and you can talk to me." Jason replied, Nico just rolled his eyes, scoffed and walked out carrying on with the patrol.

Minutes passed, before they bumped into Will and Calypso on their rounds, signalling the end of their duty. Jason said his hellos to them and heard a mumble from Nico, from the corner of his eyes he saw a blush from Nico before he scurried away saying he was going to find Thalia.

Will looked at Calypso then back at Jason and shrugged, but Jason was pretty sure he could see a faint blush on Will's tanned and freckled skin.

Jason was sure there was something between the two and he could not wait to tell his girlfriend Piper.


End file.
